Bitten/Issue 1
This is Issue one of Bitten. Transcript The Comic begins with Julia Swalls waking up and getting dressed for the day. Suddenly, she gets a call from her friend, Mina. Julia picks up. *'Julia: '''Hello? *'Mina:' Hi, Julia. Are you ready for today? *'Julia:' What’s today again? *'Mina:' The first day back to school. *'Julia: Crap, I lost track of time, how long do I have until school starts? *'''Mina: Like twenty minutes. *'Julia:' Good, I still got time. *'Mina: '''Alright, before you come though wash your teeth and brush your... Wait... sorry, had a brain fart there. *'Julia:' No need to get worried. *'Mina: Okay well see you later. *'''Julia: Bye Mina. She hangs up and starts walking towards school, as a Figure is Shown watching her. When at the school, Julia waves at Mina. *'Julia: '''Hey Mina. How long left now? *'Mina: Lost count. Shouldn't be a minute or two. *'''Julia: Oh shit. *'Mina:' What? *'Julia:' I have to go to my locker and arrive to class in a “minute or two.” *'Mina: '''Uh... maybe just shove your entire backpack into the locker and run up to class? *'Julia:' Could work. *'Mina: Well get moving then. She Does as she notices the mystery figure watching her through the window. She ignores it and runs. She makes it to class and bursts in, gasping for air. *'Julia: '''Sorry I'm late. *'Teacher: The bell hasn't rung yet, Miss Swalls. *'Julia:' Oh Sorry, Mr. Ross... *'Mr. Ross:' Just get in your seat. She sits down and begins writing as the bell rings. After class, Julia exits the classroom as Mandy confronts her. *'Mandy:' Hey there, you-- *'Julia:' Oh shut up Mandy... Mandy then laughs. * Mandy: You are telling one of the most powerful girls in this school to shut up? * Julia: '''No I'm telling a girl to shut up. I mean, at the end of the day you put your pants on one leg at a time just like everyone else. * '''Mandy: Welp, you’re asking for a beating, aren't you? * Julia: You know what, go ahead. Give me evidence of the terrible person you are. She pushes her to a locker and punches her. *'Mandy:' Shut up! *'Julia:' Fine! Mandy lets Julia go. The two stare at each other for a few seconds before Mandy walks away as if nothing happened. It then cuts to after school as Julia starts walking home, as the same stranger jumps on her and bites her neck. * Julia: The hell?! * Stranger: Don't run. You're probably in pain but it'll fade. As soon as the blood comes in, you shall be loyal to me. * Julia: '''What the hell is going on?! Who the hell are you?! * '''Stranger: My Name is Vlad, But you can call me master… Suddenly Julia feels a strange feeling. *'Julia:' Wha...? *'Vlad: '''Be calm. Let it flow through you. Soon you’ll be a brand new you. *'Julia:' What... are you? *'Vlad: Homo Vampyrus... Nosferatu... Vampire. Suddenly, she grows fangs. *'''Vlad: Fangs come first. And then... the thirst. *'Julia:' What... are you talking about, vampires aren't real! *'Vlad: '''Oh, they're as real as they come. Your transformation is living proof of that. Now for the last part of the transformation. *'Julia: What... what's going to happen to me? Vlad holds up three fingers and slowly lowers them one by one, counting down to the final part. It then happens as Julia has a new personality. *'''Vlad: '''Rise. * '''Julia: Yes, Master. She does. *'Vlad: '''Wonderful! now... hm... what should I do first? I know! Follow me. *'Julia:''' Yes, Master... They go.